A Manly Distraction
by janie17
Summary: Kurt comes over but all Blaine wants to do is watch American Ninja Warrior, can you blame him?


AN: I got the idea for this while watching the semi-finals of ANW on TV one night this summer and it just sort of spiralled from there. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or American Ninja Warrior however much I'd like to.

* * *

Kurt pulled his car into the Anderson's driveway and put it in park. As he got out he noticed that that house looked dark even though Blaine's car was in the driveway. As he knocked on the door he wondered if his boyfriend was taking a nap and grinned at the idea of gelled curls breaking free. Faintly he heard a voice yell for him to come in and he opened the door.

"Blaine?" he called out. He headed through the foyer to the living room where he saw a light on.

"In here."

"Hey." Kurt took in his dishevelled appearance and the empty snack bags and soda cans scattered throughout the normally tidy room. "Did you forget I was coming over today?" he asked, clearing off part of the couch to sit. He supressed a giggle when he accidentally shifted the throw from across Blaine's lap, revealing that the younger boy had neglected to put on pants and was watching television in a tank top and boxers.

"What? Yeah…Oh! Yes!" He punched the air nearly knocking over a bowl of popcorn. "Did you see that? Did you fucking see that?"

"No…what are you watching anyways?"

Blaine pushed mute as it switched to commercials. "American Ninja Warrior!" he grinned. Kurt wrinkled his nose. "Oh come on, it's awesome! Have you ever watched it?"

"Well, no, but—"

"Okay then! You'll love it! They've been showing this whole season from qualifying to Mount Midoriyama, starting at six this morning." Blaine vibrated with enthusiasm as Kurt rolled his eyes. With a sigh he curled against the younger boy's side and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"So, what's this show actually about?" he asked, Blaine's eyes lighting up.

"To put it simply," he unmuted the television as the commercials ended, "it is a bunch of manly, often shirtless, men, doing manly things, on a manly obstacle course."

Kurt barked a laugh, choking on a piece of popcorn in result. Taking a swig from Blaine's soda he elbowed him in the ribs. "That's a girl," he snarked. He received a flat, unamused look.

"I can tell thanks. And they never make it through. Watch this." Kurt flinched as the woman's ankle rolled when she hit the trampoline, sending her flying face first into the cargo net of the Jump Hang. She hit the water below with a resounding smack. "See?"

"Oh that can't be good for the complexion."

"Not good for the sense of pride either," Blaine shot back with a grin. He shifted his hold on his bowl and dropped an arm around Kurt's shoulders.

They stayed that way for a while until Kurt could no longer take being jostled around as Blaine fist-pumped, yelled at the screen, and nearly leapt out of his seat at times. Reaching over, he grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

"Kurt! What, but…Remi Bakkar! You turned off Remi Bakkar! He quit his job at Cirque du Solei for this! That is dedication."

"Blaine. We are alone in a house. Your parents won't be back till Monday and Dad extended my curfew for the summer. So can we _please_ at least make out or something?" he pouted.

Running a hand through his messy curls, Blaine chuckled self-consciously. "I got a little over excited about Ninja Warrior, didn't I?"

"Ya think?"

"Sorry," Kurt shrugged at him, offering up a smile, and Blaine added, "Can I make it up to you?" His gaze flicked to Kurt's lips, lingering for a moment.

Blushing slightly, Kurt replied, "I'm sure we could work something out."

"Oh, good." Blaine leaned closer to the taller boy, their noses just inches apart. "I was worried." Before Kurt had a chance to respond, his lips were captured in a velvet smooth kiss and he sighed. This is so much better than Ninjas Whatever, he thought as Blaine scooted him onto his back on the couch.

* * *

AN: Mmm Remi Bakkar. Yummy.

The explanation of the show Blaine gives Kurt was inspired by a failed attempt to get a friend to watch with me.

Reviews are shirtless parkour athletes on the Salmon Ladder!


End file.
